


Santa

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dress Up, F/M, French Kissing, M/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is rather pissed off that Thor and Tony are spending the Christmas party with their female lovers and not him, oh whats a demi god to do? Well lookie here comes Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> I kinda wanted to finish the night of writing with this. I just love how I write Loki, He's so sassy and prissy it kinda makes me sick how bratty he is, and yet I love it!

**-Santa-**

Loki scowled rather not liking how he was forced by his lover to dress up like Santa’s helper. It wasn’t even cute and rather annoyed him how both of his flings seemed to be dressed together with their women of choice. He had been promise by Thor that if he went to this blasted thing that he would get something out of it.

 

Now, as he understood it watching Thor kissing the throat of that unbearable woman Jane’s throat was not something he would expect. Though he kind of knew it would have happened sooner or later with how Thor was drinking the spiked eggnog like it was water.

 

He took a step outside away from Tony who was also busy being enticed by Pepper’s ass and could only scowl at this fact his eyes turned to his company, as someone else stepped out on the porch of Tony’s rather elaborate porch.

 

Loki turned spotting a rather uncomfortable Bruce dressed as a reindeer. His eyes peered around Bruce to see his brother dressed as Santa pressing his lovely Jane against the wall. Loki’s looked darkened dramatically and turned his attentions to Bruce. “Exactly what is it you want?” He asked in a rather sneering princess tone.

 

Bruce held up his hands adjusting his reindeer horns and shrugged taking a spot next to Loki and seemed to think deeply on his response. “It’s not always easy being the third wheel at a party.” He admitted. “And while I know nothing about you, I would like to.” He admitted rather shyly.

 

Loki was rather shocked and could not help the little grin that stretched upon his features. That’s how he would get back at those imbeciles, and their cheap hussies. He held himself up, and fixed his composure before raising an eyebrow. “Exactly what do you want from me?”

 

“The same thing I suppose you would get from me, no longer being a third wheel.” He shrugged sitting down though shivering from the bite of the cold. Bruce was not stupid, and knew that Loki could try his patience and the white flag he held up, and ultimately he didn’t want to turn into that green monster when Loki pushed his buttons too hard, but he figured he could give it a try.  

 

“Very well then,” He sniffed and moved to a seat adjacent of the man. “I will allow you to attempt to woe me.” He replied silently pleased that he might be able to get somewhere with this opportunity that had been presented to him.

 

“How about I give you a kiss instead?” Bruce asked rather boldly, where he got the nerve and courage to ask something of one of the earth’s tormentors he would never know, but perhaps it was a little bit of the green guy helping him along, and he was sure the green guy was as frustrated as he was.

 

Loki debated on that for a moment pressing his lips together and shifted in his seat before he gave a consensual nod of agreement. He slid his chair further all thoughts of Santa Claus dressed Thor, and an Elf dressed Tony, erased from his mind as Bruce leaned forward pressing his hands against Loki’s own.

 

Loki leaned forward and waited, and waited and after a moment with an exasperated huff spoke. “Don’t take all day I do have things to do you know.” He leaned forward pressing their lips together.

 

Kissing Bruce was rather an interesting turn of events while Tony and Thor seemed to go into the kiss raw and with heated passion, Bruce was the exact opposite, kissing timidly, and with a warmth that seemed to allow Loki to think of other possibilities for partners.

 

Loki had never taken the lead in anything and in fact did not enjoy to do so and rather that he would command his men who took him to bed on how he liked to be fucked and sucked off, however this kissing and touching seemed to bring a new air to the sense of lover. Bruce was gentle and took his time to get to know Loki in a physical sense.

 

Bruce licked and rolled his tongue within Loki’s mouth, and Loki could not help but want more. While he would be panting and pleading to be fucked by now, he simply enjoyed the moment of touching Bruce, and enjoying how someone seemed to worship his body, and a great body he did have.

 

They broke apart in a rather huff, but Bruce was eager to prove his point to Loki and leaned forward tenderly kissing on Loki’s neck. Loki took his time letting his hands find a home within the short dark brown colored locked that were soft and silky smooth. He wasn’t sure when, but somehow they both were out of breath. Bruce’s antler headband had found a new home on the floor and neither could care less. Loki neither noticed nor cared when his hat had been discarded as well.

 

Both shared a look knowing that this was going to go further than either of them had anticipated. Standing up and neither bothering to fix themselves up, Loki took that rather Shy Bruce’s hand in his own and pulled him back inside.

 

Loki smirked inwardly as he gave a look to Thor, who seemed silently jealous even with a pretty dressed Jane giving him all the attention that he needed. Loki gave him a stiff sniff lifting his nose and pulling Bruce towards the elevator. He stopped momentarily when Tony grabbed his shoulder. He smelt of hard alcohol and cigars. He raised an eyebrow sending an apologetic look to Bruce. “Can I help you?”

 

“Where are you going the party just started.”

 

Loki could only hold himself with a tight grin before replying carefully, choosing his words with the perfect bite, keeping his voice raised so that Thor could hear him as well. “Well, you see the party here has ended, and a new party elsewhere has just begun. I think the phrase is a party of two?” As if to prove his point he turned around his mission accomplished with pissing not one but two of his lovers off as he kissed Bruce firmly on the lips gathering slight gasps from Pepper and Jane.

 

As in an afterthought he turned his gaze on the room. “And neither of you two are invited.” He grinned as he heard the soft ding of the elevator and pulled Bruce inside. Upon the doors closing he flung himself to Bruce kissing him with a fiery passion that took the man a second to respond. Loki took a brief moment to pull his lips away from Bruce’s hands moving lower on his body to cup his erection. “We’re going to your house, you’ll be also driving, since I’ve had a bit to drink, and you will make sweet love to me when we get there got it?”

 

Bruce hummed rather taken back with how demanding Loki was and could only blush at the command. Finally after a soft pause he spoke in a rather soft and quite voice. “I think I can manage that.”

 

Loki flashed Bruce a wide grin. Mission accomplished.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it through grins and snickers (hee hee). I'm headed to bed as it is getting late,
> 
> I love all my readers and hope I was able to send a little Christmas cheer your way,
> 
> As Always,
> 
> Happy holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
